hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Park Shore
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Dialogue from each floor has been omitted for now. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This special area falls in the Crystal Park Event. It can only be accessible after clearing Forest of Serenity. No arena can be found in this area. "A vast, pure white expanse. Powdery snow glitters as it dances in the wind that blows over the frozen lake. This museum without a roof can only be seen in the winter. It's name is "Crystal Park". A lot of people visit this place to have a glimpse of the sculptures of heroes." HIT Floors Stage 1/20 * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 42 * Reward: 100pt Hero Force * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot Stage 2/20 * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 48 * Reward: 100pt Hero Force * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot Stage 3/20 * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 54 * Reward: 120pt Hero Force * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot Stage 4/20 * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 60 * Reward: 120pt Hero Force * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot Stage 5/20 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 48 * Reward: 130pt HeroForce * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot Stage 6/20 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 54 * Reward: 130pt HeroForce * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot * Battle: Mean Girl Stage 7/20 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 60 * Reward: 140pt HeroForce * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot Stage 8/20 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Battle Ax of Resolve x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot Stage 9/20 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp Gain: +4 * Steps: 60 * Reward: 150pt HeroForce * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot Stage 10/20 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve * Battle: Brainy Guy Stage 11/20 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: 72 * Reward: AP Potion (L) x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 12/20 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 13/20 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 66 * Reward: * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 14/20 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 72 * Reward: * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 15/20 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Hero Force 180pt * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 16/20 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 83 * Reward: Battle Ax of Resolve x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve * Battle: Muscle Man Stage 17/20 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 18/20 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Hero Force 190pt * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 19/20 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp Gain: +6 * Steps: 83 * Reward: Hero Force 200pt * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 20/20 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve * Battle: Daring Girl MISS Floor MISS * AP Cost: 1pt * Exp: +1 * Steps: 18 * Reward: Token Points 50pt * Drops: Village Urchin, Fierce Battlemage, Goblin, Monkey King, Ogretron, Mobile Sniperbot Dialogue Natalie: "It's a miss. Let's rely on hints and keep searching for the right Portal Card." Riva: "Argh, it looks like a dead end. Let's find the right portal." Useful Facts Completing the collection of all 6 Battle Ax of Resolve treasures rewards you with your choice of Rote, Battle-ax Fighter, Zuhon, Battle-ax Panda, or A.B. Lechts. Category:Areas Category:Advanced